User talk:Ravenyuuki87
Ravenyuuki87 22:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) (Jeff the killer) Children’s tears '' Written by: Ravenyuuki87 http://fav.me/d5rbnvw'' News report: Police state that a killer has been spotted in our town tonight. The police are looking for a young boy from the next town over accused of killing his family. He is on the run and has been spotted around West more road/Mira mesa Blvd. The police say to not approach him if seen. He is considered armed and dangerous. Please stay in your houses, and report if anything is out of place. 8:26pm: “It was a hot night. My mom left the windows open in our room, and I remember the cool air flowing through the window, making the curtains dance like fairy wings shimming in the moon light. My sister and I should have been asleep, but there were fireflies coming in through the window, so we were playing “Fairies” and jumping on the beds and yelling. Mom and Dad had told us to sleep, but by this time they were in bed asleep so we played late into the night.”11:30pm: “We were sitting, giggling and whispering, and we were getting tired and were about to go to sleep, when Hope’s face got pale and she stopped laughing. She looked like she was about to pee herself. She was only four, so I asked, “Hey did you forget to go potty again?”She shook her head no and put her hand up and pointed behind me. I wasn't able to turn and look, when a sharp feeling went through me. I looked down at my chest to see something shinny sticking out. I would have cried out from the pain but I couldn't feel it. I had no pain sensors in my brain, so what should have hurt just shocked me.The person pulled the sharp thing out from between my ribs and kicked me on to the floor. I landed right in front of Hope, who was going to scream but he jumped over me and grabbed her, putting his hands around her mouth, muffling her little cries.I looked up and saw a teen boy sitting on my sister, I cried out, “Get off of her!” as I jumped on his back trying to pull him off my little sister. I hit him again and again but he didn't even feel my hits I could see her turning blue. A warm feeling was running down my legs but all I could see was the life running out of Hope eyes.I jumped up in a panic looking for something, anything to hit him with. I looked and looked as the tears ran down my face but I couldn't find anything other than my lamp. I picked it up and swung it at his head, and there was a crashing sound and blood but he still didn't move from her. “NO GET OFF MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!”I cried out as I pulled his jet black hair, but it was no good. Just before she closed her eyes for the last time, he said in a gruff voice, “Go to sleep!” He was smiling from ear to ear and he had no face I could see, other than two eyes and a mouth. His skin was white as snow, his eyes had dried blood around them, and his mouth was cut and still bleeding. He was a monster, and he looked right at me and said, “Why are you not dead yet? I stabbed you! ….you little bitch that lamp hurt!”He got up off my sister and turned his attention to me. I looked up at him, and then at Hope who was laying there limp and lifeless on the floor. I didn't even care that I was bleeding my only thought was, ‘How could he do this?’I ran for the bedroom door. If I could wake up my dad, the monster would go away. I didn't make it to the door, though. He ripped me away from the door and slammed me into the wall, knocking the air from my lungs. A gasping sound came out of my mouth and a crash of broken glass from the picture that hung on the wall should have awoken my dad or mom, but they didn't come. I cried out for them over and over, but they never came.“Silly little girl, they were the first to go to sleep!”His laugh was horrible, a sick, giggly laugh. “You should have seen them. Your mother awoke first to the sight of me standing over her breathing. She let out a slight scream, but I quieted her with a quick cut to the throat. She didn't make a sound! Then it was your dad’s turn, and oh what fun he was!” He laughed his sick laugh again.“He yelled and cried, begging me not to hurt his little girls, but it would be bad for you two to be up so late without being put to sleep, so after I cut his throat and shut him the fuck up, I crawled out your parents window and out on to the ledge where I heard you and you cute little sister giggling and playing. I waited for you two to go to sleep like good little girls should, but you two just keep on playing, so I made up my mind I would put you to sleep myself!” He laughed as he shoved his knife deep in to my back, each cut deeper than the last until I blacked out from the blood loss. I came to not to long after he was still there, petting my hair as I lie in his lap, I could feel the rug beneath me, it was wet and sticky. I raised my hand up to my eyes to see my hand was red thick with my blood. I looked up at the monster that had killed my whole family and held me as I bleed out on the floor and I was confused. He was crying? I asked, "Why?" He just kept crying. “Why? You did this; you have no right to cry! I should be the one that’s crying! I’m going to die and you’re the last thing I will see, the last thing my sister, mother and father saw! So why?” I cried out, my breath slowly getting harder to take in.His cold black Un-closing eye’s dripped tears down his white face to his forever smile as he stroked my hair over and over. Finally he said, “I’m so sorry Liu, I didn't mean to hurt you. You’ll be okay, I called 911. They’ll be here soon. Can you ever forgive me?” He cried over me his tears wetting my face. I didn't know who this Liu was, and never will but I nodded and his face became happy looking. He hugged me, laid me on my bed, tucked me in and climbed out the window in to the night. I remember the moon light flowing through the curtains on to the end of my bed Then, red and white lights flashing though the window. It was the police, for what must have been a few minutes felt like a few hours as my body laid there unable to scream!They broke the door down and rushed in to every room in my house. Finally, they came in my room. “We have a live one in here! Oh man, it’s just a kid! She can’t be more than ten years old! Get the stretcher in here, we need to get her to the hospital, fast!” said the cop. When they lifted me onto the stretcher, I saw written in my own blood in big letters on my wall, “Jeff was here.” I started to cry as everything went dark!